


Business Casual

by IndigoMilk



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Bottom Kylo Ren, Drug Use, Fetish, Force-Sensitive Hux, Guns, Hux works for a news company, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Modern AU, Obsessive Behavior, Photography AU, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Hux, Virgin Kylo Ren, Vomiting, but some, hux's dad hates him, model/photographer, not much, this is really bad but, voyerism, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoMilk/pseuds/IndigoMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After covering the events of a party, Armitage meets quite the stand offish male when he vomits on his shoes and needs to be escorted home. Later does he realize the male is one of New York’s most successful models and immediately tries to form a relationship with him; more than anything would he love for him to work for his company, or at least have the pleasure of an interview and a few photos? Working under his father’s name, he has to keep this desire to himself in order to maintain his position on such a once-in-a-lifetime job. His life hits a pothole when one still leads to a want for more than just photographer/model relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Hux is a Photographer. Ren is a model. I wanted to fuck with this AU. Here have this.  
> Hux is also a writer. Oh and Ren lives with his parents and Rey is his cousin that he sees more often than not.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Kylogyny
> 
> Most insp is from here http://kylogyny.tumblr.com/post/147574162858/gwencocos-here-it-is-enjoy-3-so-in-some  
> and from the fic Artifical Light by Carnival_Papers 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy or something, feedback is greatly appreciated <3  
> *dont ask me about chapter titles they're never serious okay*

After frustratedly hanging up with a call with his father, Armitage had nothing else to think about aside from how much he dreaded going to this event. His father had tasked him with taking photos of a party there was a supposed celebrity at, and he knew full well that this scene wasn’t one where Hux belonged, but Brendol was keen on this task being for him and him alone. He didn’t even have time to prepare, this event was tonight and he was expected to be there. He wanted to skip, played the sick card to his father even, but he didn’t buy it at all. Sure, Hux could easily fake it and say there was nobody there, but of course he wouldn’t be the only media group covering it His dad would find out regardless if he didn’t go. 

He gripped the phone tightly in his hands and held them to his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration with his father. He groaned out his angers and got up, he had an hour to shower and dress himself properly before the doors opened. He needed to be there to get shots of everyone entering; he had to catch a shot of everyone so he didn’t miss this supposed celeb. 

He tossed his phone to the breakfast bar and then walked to the back room to shower and his hands fumbled with his tie as he stressed over getting showered fast enough. When the hot water hit his naked body, he finally felt himself able to relax off a bit of the stress and mentally prepare himself as he quickly rinsed shampoo through his hair, then a quick lather to his body and he got out and dried as he went to find something to wear. 

He settled on a pair of tight fitting, but nice looking jeans and a dress shirt tucked in loosely. His hair… he didn’t bother slicking it back. He grabbed his camera from the desk, an extra set of batteries, his notepad and working pen and shoved it all in a bag before slipping on a pair of worn Doc Martins for the sake of a casual appearance and comfort as he walked the five blocks to the club. 

He would’ve caught a taxi, but waiting would take too long and he’d be late, he would run if need be even, he just didn’t want to wait for a cab. His legs protested the walk but he didn’t care, hell, he felt the weight of his father’s demanding words on his shoulders coupled with the fear of losing his job if he skipped or missed valuable shots. 

As much as he hated his father’s company, he had no choice. It was this or he struggled elsewhere to keep a passion alive in both writing and photography; with his father’s company he got to do both. It paid well, so he just went with it. 

He made it there just as the first car arrived and he took shots of everyone that entered and finally the cars stopped coming and he showed id but was stopped at vip. 

“Whoa there sir, you can’t be here unless you’re on the list” Hux rolled his eyes softly, no way this was happening. He hoped his father had at least remembered to give the man his name “I work for StarK mag.” “Armitage?” he cringed at the mention of his name but nodded. “Yes, that’s me” “Identification please?” He sighed impatiently and pulled out his wallet, showed the card and the man looked it over. “Sincerest apologies, go on” He stepped to the side and Hux felt the music that was blaring even louder in vip than in the public room through his entire body. He hated it and was sure to be going home with a migraine after this.

He shoved his wallet back in his pocket and just got right down to business; took out his camera, turned it on and took shots where he saw fit, of everyone. His eyes caught though on the one male who went and sat at the bar and ordered shots for a few girls and he couldn’t help but take a few photos of him as well, he felt bad taking them because he wasn’t doing anything but minding his own business and he just felt bad when he went on these kind of photography splurges for some new tabloid entry.

He took a break when nothing was happening and ordered a juice at the bar, just a simple juice and he sipped the cold liquid as he took notes on the events happening, and when the night began to simmer down and the bar began to close, he was still taking pictures and waiting for the room to clear as he did, waiting for something big to happen. Nothing did and he packed up shop while still keeping his eyes peeled for anything exciting, but that was highly unlikely. As he was writing a few more notes, a man ran into him, clearly drunk. He jumped, startled from his weight and turned to look at him. “Oh whoa, look man I’m totally sorry about that I…” he cut himself off and Hux caught a small laugh from him before chunks were spewed on his Docs. His expression went from disbelief and disgust to shock when he looked up and met eyes with a hardly conscious version of the man he had been ogling earlier from across the bar. His bottom lip dripped with vile fluid and in a quick moment, he pulled a tissue from his bag and handed it to him and the man groaned and burped softly under his breath, holding the tissue to his lips and Hux realized he had two options, getting this man to a bathroom or getting him out of the bar. He went with the latter. 

He dragged the man out into the night air and he took a detour and puked on the side of the road, knocking a bike over in the process, he knew he should take pictures and he fumbled with his camera and took some, feeling guilty but knowing this would be good if anything was important about this man. He was caught and the man grew angry and stormed up to him, stumbling and trying to take the camera, but Hux ducked from his grabbing hands and put the camera away before stabilizing the man. “Okay you need to get home, where do you live I’ll call you a cab” “Whaaat?” The man was a mess of slurs and hiccuped every now and then. 

“What is your address?” he repeated, slowly speaking the words. “I’m not def sirrrr, I live in the… um… something something something street.” This was useless. He had to go against protocol; he wasn’t going to just leave the man here that seemed inhumane to Hux. Once again was he was at a fork; did he leave him or bring him back to his apartment? He went with the second option and dragged him home, letting the man pass out on his couch and then going to shower off the night, he just discarded the shoes in the trash and gagged at the vomit he inevitably got on his fingers, and he washed his hands before walking into the bathroom and taking a cold shower to chill off that entire night. 

As he guessed, his head hurt, he was sweaty and tired and when he stepped from the shower, he popped an Advil before climbing into his bed in nothing but a pair of boxers and a loose fitting crewneck tee-shirt. He wanted to forget whatever he could, and he was somewhat successful as the Advil kicked in and shut up his screaming thoughts, allowing for him to drift into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was short, future chapters will hopefully be longer. I needed to get chapter one out somehow, I suck at writing things like this lol. It should be easier now that this is out.
> 
> Just a small quick note: StarK is pronounced differently by different people in the story  
> Some pronounce it Stark, others "star - Kay"  
> Either works but the official pronunciation is Star-Kay
> 
> (yes, its supposed to be a play on "starkiller" lmao)


End file.
